Electronic communication devices enable a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic functions, electronic messaging functions and other personal information manager application functions. Business associates and friends generally participate in ongoing communication sessions using mobile communication devices. These devices store information corresponding to prior communication sessions.
Existing systems have limited ability to recognize and utilize prior relationships or prior communication sessions occurring between mobile communication devices. Even if a prior communication session is recognized, existing systems fail to push pertinent information, including personal information about the operator of a target mobile communication device, in order to make the information available for use prior to initiating a new communication session. Prior systems therefore do not efficiently utilize stored information that may facilitate and streamline future communication sessions, such as electronic message communication sessions, between operators of mobile communication devices.